Wisdom's Affair
by One Negative
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe. A demigod prodigy of the Aztec Pantheon meets a wisdom goddess of the Greeks. An Ancient Law forbids the two pantheons from interacting with each other but what will happen when they meet for the first time? PercyxAthena.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rick Riordan related.**

**Heellllooooooo! One Negative's here with a new story. This is just something to help me get rid of a little writer's block I'm having and I type when I'm bored.**

**New story! Great. This is just a test so I might remove it if it goes bad. I'll work on all my stories but this is second priority. Hooray.**

**I Met a Wisdom Goddess**

**Percy POV**

I sighed as I flipped a page in a book. I was in a grand library filled with one of the best things in the world, books and scrolls. Now you're probably wondering why in my sane mind would I be in a library. I'm one of those people that mortals call a 'bookworm.' I love books. I love knowledge. I guess it's part of my bloodline. You see, I'm a son of Quetzalcoatl. The guy's the Aztec god of knowledge, wisdom, and life. He's also the patron of the winds and light with the title lord of the West.

Yeah, I also can give life to regular objects like brooms, pencils, papers as well but I rarely do that since I'm almost always here. People call me a prodigy but I tell them that anyone can be like me. Well, smarts wise. My life powers were inherited by my father. I also have the ability to manipulate the light and the winds.

My life's perfect in my opinion. Knowledge comes easily to me and I'm wise beyond my age. People come talk to me when they have problems and I give them advice. I'm one of the most well-known people here but I really don't care about fame. People say I'm too humble. Maybe I am but all I know is that I have a certain role in the Aztec society and I plan to serve with the best of my ability.

I've read hundreds of books in this library and I barely scratched the surface during my eighteen years of my life. There's a lot to learn and I couldn't help but grin whenever I think about it. I try to learn everything. Literally. I practice the bow, swords, spears, daggers, you name it and I've mastered it. I've learned how to play many instruments and different types of art.

So many things interest me but what intrigued me the most are the other wisdom gods and goddesses. Mostly Athena. I sighed happily at the thought of learning from her. Sadly, pantheons shouldn't interact with each other. It upsets the balance and all. The Romans and Greek don't even know we exist which is a bit of a shock in my part.

I closed the book and put it in the exact same location that it originally was. I'm also a freak when it comes to organization. I like everything where I last put it.

Even though I was born Aztec, I look completely different from my people. Probably from my mom but my lord and father, Quetzalcoatl, wouldn't talk about her. Probably because of some terrible fate that had unfortunately happened during their relationship. My dad's technically a feathered serpent, originally, but he can change human and mingle a bit. It's weird for me but I learned to live with it.

I had shining, onyx black, untamed hair. One of my eyes were a swirling vortex of gold while my other eye was a radiant sea green. Quetzalcoatl told me I was born with it which I just accepted. Some people have two different eye colors from their genes too. I don't know how I got gold eyes though until I looked at my father's eyes. I have perfect skin, at least that's what all the females told me, and a robust and tall build.

I walked out of the grand library and casually strolled through the golden pathways of Tenochtitlan. It's the city I live in. I know what you're probably thinking. Tenochtitlan? Shouldn't it be in ruins? Yes and kind of. The mortals see the original one in ruins and the other one that my father and lord built resides in America. He made it out of gold though, which I'm confused about.

I walked past the entrance and went to a long cobblestone tunnel that leads to the mortal world. Why? I like learning about mortals. They interest me. They've survived their own and sometimes the gods' troubles. They've always been underestimated but I could tell that they have potential. They could be great allies if someone removes the mist.

Ahhh yes, the mist. Originally from the Greeks but now it's a universal thing that every pantheon is sharing. Sure, the creators don't know that but we're a very secretive bunch anyway.

I slowly departed from my home and I was in New York City. The Aztec cobblestone tunnel will give you passage to any place that you desire. Practically every pantheon knows that Olympus is in the Empire State Building on the 600th floor. I walked casually manipulating my clothes which are composed of a silk golden robe into casual everyday clothing that mortals wear.

I could see the variety of different individuals constantly trying to make it through different locations. It's a normal thing here. They wake up, work, and then they sleep. Chaotic but yet organized.

I walked past all of them, always trying to avoid bumping into them. Apparently they scold at you if you even touch them which I took notes on with my handy dandy leather notebook that I always bring with me. I walked into a small park with a bench and a few trees located here and there. I scanned the place and I found small kids scattered around having _fun_. Fun. Such a foreign word for me. I was always expected to be the responsible one, the one people look up to when there's trouble. The one to blame when something messed up. I flinched when I remembered a small event in my past.

I then turned to look over to see a woman that seemed to be in her late teens currently writing something in a notepad while laying her back in an oak tree, being protected from the sun. My eyes flashed with curiosity. Even with everything here there's always that one person. That one person that isn't here for what people called fun.

I turned and headed towards her direction. She was too occupied in her work to notice my presence. Most people would be annoyed but I just smirked. It's something that I could relate when I'm in the library.

"Hey," I greeted with a bored tone. She completely ignored me, absorbed with what she's dotting down in her little notepad. I just smiled at that.

I looked at her while taking in her image. She had black, silky hair that goes all the way down her back, perfect hourglass figure, and what seemed to be perfect skin. Such a beautiful specimen. Yeah, I just called her a specimen. Laugh at me all you want. I took a peek through her notes. I grinned. Architecture. She's seemed to also be very intelligent.

"Studying Michelangelo?" I asked. She momentarily paused and stopped writing with her pen. She looked at me with a stoic expression.

"Yes, how did you know?" she questioned curiously. I just chuckled at her which she seemed to be irritated about. Must like going straight to business. Cool, I'm sometimes like that as well.

"Who wouldn't know him. He's famous for many things. A man of many talents. Not a lot of people know he's also a famous architect. I could see in your notes that you're currently reading about his work in St. Peter's Basilica." I explained. I could tell her gray piercing eyes show wonder and curiosity. She herself giggled softly.

"Glad to see that someone at least acknowledges him." she muttered before resuming her work.

I pointed at a spot next to her. "May I?" I asked and she just nodded. I then slumped down at the place that I've previously pointed at and watched her work. Her hands worked so viciously, yet gracefully that my eyes flashed with wonder. She always had an expressionless face on even when talking to me, her calculating gaze can make a normal person flinch. Of course, I'm not a normal person. I can definitely feel an aura of authority that's coming off of her like the light from a fire.

We sat in awkward silence for a while, but my curiosity over her won and I decided to break the ice.

"You're a very interesting individual." I told her which she then looked at me.

"Oh really." she replied.

"Yes, many people are here for fun. Yet, you are here learning about architecture. I'm just curious, and I hate not knowing. So please, explain yourself." I told her. I just stared at her perfect face. My sea green and shining gold eyes staring at her stormy gray. She smirked at my statement.

"This place is relaxing. It helps me focus when I have things on my mind." she replied.

"I take it something happened." I asked her even though it's more of a statement. She grinned.

"Yes."

"Something you want to talk about?" I questioned further. She tilted her head as if trying to analyze my intentions. I could tell that she must be one of the wisdom goddess' brain children. After a while of her staring at me she finally replied.

"I have a...friend that's dating the son of my rival."

I recalled the statement in my head. Analyzing her every words and the exact time she said each one, inspecting her sentence with fierce determination, looking for deception in her voice. She had a small pause when she said friend. A sister maybe? She has a rival? An older man then if her rival has a son. Wait a minute. Piercing gray eyes, an older rival, and extremely intelligent. Reminds me of something I read in some of the books in the grand library. Soon realization struck me like an unstoppable train slamming into a solid, cold, cobblestone wall. I had widened eyes out of shock and I accidentally blurted out the first thing that came out of my head.

"Athena."

**I know this is pretty short compared to my other story that's at least 4,000 words each but I thought this is a perfect place to stop. Ha ha.**

**This story is PercyxAthena in an Alternate Universe. So I altered Percy to be a son of Quetzalcoatl from the Aztec pantheon and an extremely intelligent kid. I don't know if I should continue this though. I'd like your opinion in the matter. The 'other pantheons' idea is almost the same from my other story. Yeah so...bye!**

**-One Negative**


End file.
